


Our Holiday

by sassyku



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, this is loaded with cheese but boy do i love cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyku/pseuds/sassyku
Summary: Even though the holiday known as Valentine's Day died out alongside the Technolomies, the tradition has found a new home within two best friends.





	Our Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> arrives four days late to valentine's day with a cheesy fic like Hey, did I miss the party  
> I wrote this as a vday gift to my two best friends, but?? I completely forgot about valentine's day so I wound up with a super late start, oops. But regardless I had started it so I had to finish it up no matter how late I dragged on. Even though the valentine's mood has long since passed, I hope you still enjoy!

“ _Valentine's Day?_ ”

“That's what they called it,” Veronica answered lazily, waving around the Angel wing pinched between her fingers. A loud crunch followed after, as the wing was brought to her mouth and swiftly devoured. “It was named after some saint from a long extinct religion, if I recall.”

Elcrest turned a withering look onto the scientist, unable to do much more than watch while the dreaded sound of teeth shredding metal rattled in his head. “I fail to see how this correlates to my training at all…”

“Would it kill you to stop thinking about training? Look at yourself!” An accusatory finger was jabbed in the Conductor’s direction and he flinched, but he kept his gaze stubbornly locked with her’s. “You’re in no shape to be worrying about that.”

The two sat across from each other in Veronica’s laboratory, with Elcrest noticeably slumped in his seat. His arms hung limply at his side, but the fire burned just as bright as always in his eyes. Not that his fiery conviction mattered much when his chest heaved with every exhausted breath he took.

Nonetheless, he looked down at himself as though he could understand exactly what she meant through a brief study alone. After an unsatisfied glance, he turned his gaze back up to Veronica and pursed his lips. “I do not believe you should be the one to decide what condition I am in.”

“Oh, please. You’ve been resting for an hour and you _still_ look just as miserable as you did when you first collapsed.” Veronica retorted, and Elcrest immediately opened his mouth to protest. She cut him off without remorse. “Would you at least shut up and listen to my story? It’ll help to get your mind off of training-this, training-that for once.”

Elcrest deflated, unable to find any arguments to that. No matter how he wanted to deny it, his exhaustion and the pain in his chest hadn’t once subsided since his failed tuning earlier. But it didn’t make any sense. There had been no problems when tuning himself every time prior, so why did the Celestial Qualia act as it did this time? Why was the backlash so horrendous?

It pained him to admit, but he didn’t have the answers. He couldn’t see why he felt as he did, but he couldn’t do anything as he was. There was little choice but to sit around and listen. “Fine…” He finally breathed out and closed his eyes.

“Good. Now, as I was saying…” Veronica picked another Angel wing off the table and examined it critically. “In the era of Technolomies, this day was treated as a holiday known as Valentine’s Day. It was a load of mushy-gushy bull, but people took it just as seriously as any other major holiday out there. Probably just as seriously as the people of today treat the anniversary of Regnant’s founding.”

“It was that important…?” Elcrest couldn’t imagine it. The festivities held all across Regnant on that day were so extravagant that no other holiday came near that level of celebration. “I don’t quite follow what you mean by… ‘mushy-gushy’. Could you elaborate?”

“Oh, just the typical romance junk every couple eats right up. The whole day was dedicated to the stuff.” No matter Veronica’s further explanation, Elcrest’s expression remained puzzled. She heaved a sigh. “Basically, it was a day to spend with the person most important to you. The guys gave the girls a bouquet of roses and a box of sweets and the girl fawned over them, and then they’d go out on a date to remind themselves how in love they are, or something like that. Make sense yet?”

“I… believe so.” His words were hesitant, but true enough. He understood what she was saying, though he still failed to see how it was such an important thing to the prehistoric people. How could something be so special when not everyone had the means to celebrate it? “But why is it so important for you to tell me this?”

Veronica’s eyes practically rolled into the back of her head. She squeezed the Angel wing tightly, her fingernails digging into the shell of metal. “Look, you’re obviously not getting anything done by sitting around here. And frankly, I’m getting sick of looking at your sorry face. So why don’t you go honor the old holiday and run off to spend the day with your special someone or something?”

“Wh— My _what?!_ ” Elcrest jolted upright in his chair, his face bright red. Pain shot through his chest from the action, but that was the last thing on his mind. “What are you insinuating?”

“Ooh, so you _do_ have someone like that!” Veronica snorted, and the suffocating atmosphere shattered beneath her laughter. “Nice, I was really going out on a limb with that one!”

“You’re being absurd!” His fingers balled into tight fists and he pressed them hard against his lap. He sat straight up no matter how he ached to slump back down, fueled only by aggravation. How could she make such ridiculous assumptions at a time like this? He so wanted to strongly fight back against her claims, but he knew denial would only satisfy her. “The Angels could strike again at any time. I have no time to waste on your holiday! I can continue on, I know I can—”

“Save the whining for someone who’ll listen.” She cut him off sharply, “The Celestial Qualia is rejecting you because you’ve pushed your body to the limit. You seriously think you can keep up like this?”

“I have to _try_.” With that, he gathered up his strength and rose to his feet. He was unsteady, but determined to stand his ground. So many lives had been lost, and so many more would soon be lost if he couldn’t master the power of the Conductor. He couldn’t let fatigue stop him!

“Are you that eager to die?”

Elcrest wavered. His shoulders slumped and his fists unraveled, and another stab of pain pierced through his chest. He couldn’t find any words to respond with, so he spoke none.

Satisfied with his defeat, Veronica plopped the Angel wing in her mouth. The unbearable crunching only further deflated Elcrest’s will to fight. “A day off will do your body good, and time with someone you care about will recharge your emotional energy. Really, I don’t see the issue here.”

“The issue is that time is running short…” He protested weakly, but Veronica waved it off.

“I estimate there to be at least three more days until Mother Qualia recovers from losing one of its Witches. I’d rather you slack off today than be useless the next three days because you’ve burned yourself out completely.” She pinned an intense stare on Elcrest, and he shrunk under her gaze.

He knew she was right, but he didn’t _want_ her to be. The intense static that tore through his mind and broke his tuning did a number on him, but he knew he was already in sorry shape before that. He’d been training his ability to tune for days on end now, on both himself and Francisca, hardly ever taking a break. Nightmares of the day the Eclipse started kept him awake most hours of the night, so not even that could offer him respite. It had all taken a toll on him and he had to fix it, if even just for a day.

“...Alright.” Elcrest conceded with a drawn out sigh. “But as soon as tomorrow comes, I am going right back to training, whether you intend to help me or not.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just get out of here already!” Veronica got to her feet in a hurry, and before Elcrest knew what was happening, she was waving him off towards the door. He shot her an offended look before he obliged and made his way out. “Happy Valentine’s Day! Don’t forget the flowers and chocolate!” Her cackling was like nails on a chalkboard.

“Enough with that, already…” He groaned, and then shut the door behind him.

 

Heavy steps trudged away from Veronica's laboratory. Her words lingered in Elcrest's mind, ensnaring his thoughts. _‘Basically, it was a day to spend with the person most important to you.’_ His eyes wandered up to the sky of everlasting sunset. He stared at the unchanging atrocity it had become, staring and staring, lost in his own head.

Her reasons for giving him the day off may have been valid, but what was she trying to insinuate with stressing the point of Valentine’s Day? Had she perhaps gotten the wrong idea from his urgency to better his tuning ability in order to help Francisca? It was a ridiculous assumption, if so— they had just met each other! He was well aware of how amateur his abilities still were, and there was no way Francisca would get all the help she needed until he bettered himself. There was nothing more to it than that; only a strong desire to ease the suffering the Water Witch must still bear, and ensure she never fell to the Mother's influence again.

Or... was it that Veronica had picked up on something else? The thought made Elcrest’s stomach churn.

No matter the intent, he now had an entire day to himself on his hands. He could spend the day reading, or perhaps catch up on sleep… but neither of those options felt right to him. It would just be wasting time, and most of all, he would be _lonely_. Being left alone with his thoughts was the last thing Elcrest needed, so he was best off finding something to do with someone.

His mind wandered to Xeno. If there was anyone he'd most want to spend a day off with, it would be him. Whether or not someone as busy as Regnant's king had the time to spare was another question entirely, but it couldn't hurt to drop by the castle and ask. His mind made up, Elcrest continued on his trek back to Lambert.

 _‘...Just the typical romance junk every couple eats right up. The whole day was dedicated to the stuff.’_ The words echoed in his head while he walked, and his chest tightened. His pace slowed to a halt once just barely a yard away from the laboratory, chained down by his racing mind once again.

Could he really follow that idea, now bearing the knowledge of what this day once meant to people? There was no doubt that Xeno was someone important to him, but going on a _‘date’_ on a romantic day wasn't at all appropriate! A long groan escaped through clenched teeth and he buried his face in his hands, his eyes squeezed shut.

His mind wandered again, deep into imagination. He could see the pleasant surprise on Xeno's face upon receiving a bouquet of flowers picked just for him. He could see the bright smile on Xeno's face when handed a box of cookies from his favorite bakery. He could see how at peace Xeno would be enjoying a plate of desserts at a cafe, having found a much needed respite from all the weight that hung heavy on his shoulders. The visions flickered by, warming his heart in a way that was ever so convincing.

 _Even if today was once marked as a celebration of romance, that was thousands of years ago._ He withdrew his hands from his face and straightened his posture, a smile coming to his lips. _If I have no choice but to take the day off, then I can spend the holiday however I wish. And I wish... to see Xeno's smiling face._

Elcrest continued onward.

 

* * *

 

Swing, thrust, pierce. Swing, thrust, pierce. Swing, thrust, pierce. It was all the same, never changing, never improving. Each thrust was powerful, with his body moving expertly with his spear, but it wasn't enough. He had already mastered everything that he could possibly teach himself, but it still wasn't enough to protect his kingdom. He had to try harder.

Xeno launched his body at the abused training dummy, frustration guiding his movements. At the last moment the spear clenched tight in his hands thrust forward, piercing cleanly through both the dummy and the block of wood that held it. A tremor rocked his body from the abrupt stop in momentum, and he just barely caught himself from stumbling forward.

He stood frozen like that for minutes on end, heaving greedy breaths to fill his lungs. He had beyond exhausted himself by now, but he couldn’t stop until he saw obvious improvement. His hands absently slipped from the spear and he backed away from the post. His weapon remained firmly lodged through the wood, but Xeno hadn't the heart to bother trying to tear it out. It was one the many expendable spears left out on the weapon rack for training— his third one of the day, in fact.

 _How long will it be before I am of no use to Elc?_ Xeno found himself wondering, his mind fogged over with uncertainty. The thought made him tremble, and his fingers balled tightly into fists at his sides. _He's doing all he can to protect the world... But what of me? An average human stands no chance in the face of God._

The only escape from his swirling doubts were the footsteps that crept up from behind him. Xeno jumped at the sound, his train of thought broken. He spun around to face the intruder and swung out his elbows with the motion, his fists at the ready to face any threat. "Who goes there?!"

“I-It's only me! There is no need for you to raise your fists.” Elcrest stood before him with his arms behind his back, staring wide-eyed at Xeno's offensive stance. Xeno’s heart leapt into his throat at the sight.

“Ah...!” He shook his head and his fists lowered, and it felt as though the tension pent up in his body all came pouring out. His shoulders sagged and he released an exhausted breath. “My apologies... I should not have lashed out like that from a mere approach.”

“No, I should have known better than to sneak up on you. I should be the one to apologize.” As forgiving as Elcrest's words were, something else lingered in his eyes. Pale gold eyes looked worriedly at Xeno, his lips drawn taut with concern. His reaction was telling enough, but even his despondent expression plainly told Elcrest that something was amiss. “But... it’s not like you to be so easily startled. Has the stress gotten to you, as well...?”

Xeno flinched and drew back as though the question stung, and he lowered his head. He hesitated in his response, his face shadowed with conflict. But he knew well that there was no hiding anything from Elcrest. “...How could it not?” He finally managed to reply. “My kingdom is in shambles, and the Angels could strike again at any moment. Everyone is working hard to recover from the initial attack, but there is little I can do to help when I must ready myself to fight against God and her servants.”

“That is a heavy weight to bear as king.” Brown eyes lifted from their fixation on the stone pavement, and he was met with Elcrest's smile. “But that doesn't mean you must bear it all on your own. We are in this fight together, after all.”

“I... suppose you are right. Thank you, Elc. You always know just what to say.” Xeno's lips quirked in a strained attempt to return the sentiment. “But enough of that. What brings you here? Shouldn't you be off training with Dr. Veronica?”

“Oh, right!” Elcrest straightened his stance and a rustle sounded from behind his back. Intrigued, Xeno leaned to the side to catch a glimpse of what Elcrest was hiding, only for him to lean in sync and block his vision. “Dr. Veronica would not allow me to stay in her laboratory for a minute longer. She said that my body would give out if we pushed any further, and I am in dire need of a day off…” He paused, only to release a sheepish laugh, “It seems we've both let ourselves go, huh?”

“Elc…”

“Additionally... She mentioned that today was once a holiday known as ‘Valentine's Day’.” Elcrest cut off Xeno's dejected voice, though his voice shook with anxiousness. His heart pounded in his chest— was it really the right decision to go through with explaining that point? His reddening cheeks told him ‘ _no_ ’, but the brown eyes boring into him told him that it was far too late to back down now.

“Valentine's Day? I've never heard of such a thing.” Xeno was skeptical, no doubt about that. He studied Elcrest's flustered expression with a quirked brow, the wheels turning in his head. “Are you certain that this is not another of her ruses?”

“I... cannot say for sure. But she spoke of it as an ancient holiday celebrated by the Technolomies that was dedicated to spending time... with someone _most special_ to you.” Elcrest's voice drifted off into a whisper, but the way Xeno's eyes widened made it evident that his words were heard nonetheless. He swallowed and continued on. “She also said that flowers and sweets were to be gifted to those you cherish on this day, s-so…”

He quickly tucked down his beet red face and at last revealed what he was hiding. A bouquet of yellow roses and a box in the distinct packaging of Xeno's favorite Landbeorht specialty bakery came into sight. “These... um... These are for you, Xeno. You are working so hard to defend our kingdom... This is the least I can do to offer my gratitude...!”

Xeno's breath caught in his throat and his hand shot up to hide his gaping mouth. He blinked hard twice in succession, not quite believing what he saw. It wasn't unusual for Elcrest to gift him something he picked up at whatever bakery he happened to pass by, but flowers, too? And all at a time like this?

“E-Elc, you... You shouldn't have…” His hand moved away from his mouth to instead press at his heated cheek, and he meekly turned his head away. “You are working to protect the world far harder than I could ever hope to. I should be the one to express my gratitude for you...”

Elcrest couldn't help but smile at Xeno's display. He was just as embarrassed as him, if not more so, but seeing his best friend in the same state made it worthwhile. If he had to say it plainly, it was… kind of cute. “Please, don't be so modest! To stand as king through an unimaginable calamity, as well as aid me in my duty for humanity... You are truly remarkable, Xeno.”

That had the young king's face lighting up. He turned his head back to Elcrest and his hand fell away from his flushed face, astonished. “You think too highly of me, Elc... But... Thank you. I am not sure what to say, truthfully...”

“You needn't say a word. Just take them— they are for you, after all.” The bouquet and box of cookies were then presented to Xeno, to which he took graciously. His eyes flicked between the two gifts, unsure of what to settle on, until Elcrest finally saw what he had most hoped for.

Xeno didn't speak another word, but his face said it all. There was that radiant smile Elcrest had so longed to see; a treasure that'd been absent from his life ever since the Eclipse had begun. All the stress, the agony, and the despair had snuffed out Xeno's everlasting warmth that Elcrest so loved. But there it was again, its beauty untarnished.

Elcrest caught himself staring after several dragging moments longer, and with a jolt he tore his eyes away to instead stare holes straight through the ground. Xeno hadn't noticed, as he gazed fondly at the rose bouquet delicately caressed in his arm. “I must say, your choice in bouquet is impeccable. Is it truly so obvious that yellow is my favorite color?”

“Hm?” As ashamed as he was over staring, Xeno's words brought Elcrest's attention back to him. He nervously rubbed at the back of his heated neck and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. “Oh... Well, I will admit that my guesses were between that and red. But favorite color was not quite the basis I chose them on. I once read that yellow roses symbolize friendship and joy, so... I felt those would be best to express how deeply I cherish the bond we share.”

“Is... is that so?” Surprised brown eyes shifted to Elcrest. His breathtaking smile had been overtaken by a look of embarrassment, but the Conductor couldn't find any particular reason to be disappointed with that. “That’s sweet of you, Elc... I as well cherish our bond, and I treasure you and Regnant above all else in this world. Though I wish I had something to present to you in return…”

Elcrest shook his head and stepped closer, and he lightly placed a hand upon Xeno's pauldron. “There’s no need for that. Being beside you is all I could ask for.”

Tense shoulders relaxed under his touch, a rush of relief immediately coming over him. No matter how much changed, Elcrest always knew how to provide the comfort he needed. His smile returned. “The same goes for me... Ah, but I have to say, I am quite impressed to learn that you are knowledgeable in flower language.”

“Wha..? Oh, no, I assure you, it is nothing special.” Was a fact as simple as that noteworthy enough to call attention to...? Elcrest couldn't imagine so, but Xeno could be quite a mystery with what interested him at times. “I merely know the basic meanings of rose colors. Anything past such simplicity gets far too complex…”

“But that is still one thing you know more than me. I admire your knowledge.” Xeno said warmly, and his gaze drifted back to the roses. His head craned to take in their aroma, his eyes fallen shut, and a refreshed exhale followed suit. “Flowers are so beautiful, yet so profound... I have always been fascinated by them. If such a thing once interested you, then perhaps I should someday try a hand at studying their language.”

“I am sure you would have an easier time comprehending it than me…” He mumbled in response. Alas, they didn't have time to dwell on that. The Conductor took in a deep breath and steeled his nerves, and then turned an intense look on Xeno. “Regardless, I must ask something of you. I know that our grace period is dwindling, but we cannot afford to work ourselves to death before the battle has even begun. So... might you consider spending the day with me, so that we may both recharge our energy for the perilous journey to come?”

“Spend... the day with you...?” All the warmth that had come back to him faded, and Xeno was left feeling cold. He should have foreseen that request since the moment Elcrest explained Valentine's Day, but he had turned into too much of a blushing fool to realize. His stomach twisted. “...I will admit, with the state I am in, my training is bringing forth nothing more than a building resentment for my limitations. But that is no excuse for me. You may need your rest, but it would not be right for me to simply take a break when the world is nigh on its deathbed.”

“I may be physically worn, but I can see that the mental strain is wearing you down, as well. And... I cannot say that you are doing much good by lodging spears through training posts in frustration.” Elcrest's tone was gentle, but his words made Xeno flinch. “Dr. Veronica says we have at least three days before the Angels return. I couldn’t bear to see you in the same condition I drove myself to, but I am certain three more days without rest will do such. So... I ask again. Please.”

Xeno stayed silent for a long while. He stared down at the gifts cradled in his arms and simply... thought. He thought to Elcrest's sincerity and warmth, and his concern for their health... He thought to his unwavering conviction, and how he would never insist they break from their duties unless absolutely necessary. He could only imagine how terribly his training must have gone today, so... Did he really have any other choice?

“If you so insist... How could I ever say no to you?” Xeno wore a tired smile that made the light shine in Elcrest's eyes once again. “But this is the only time we are to do this. Once the Angels return, a day wasted will cost countless lives.”

“Of course.” Elcrest replied without hesitation, but he could see the confliction that lingered in Xeno's eyes. He moved his hand from his friend's pauldron to rest on his bicep, and he gave a gentle squeeze. “You know me, Xeno. It’s my duty as a knight to protect the people of this kingdom. And now, as Conductor… to protect mankind. I do not intend to falter.”

That was all the convincing Xeno needed. As long as Elcrest believed in himself, then he had no trouble doing the same. The box of cookies was tucked underneath his arm in order to free his hand, and he simply nodded. “Right... I have faith in you, Elc. Always.” He then laid his hand over Elcrest’s, encompassing it in his tender touch.

They stared deep into each other's eyes, neither willing to break away. The longer they gazed, it felt as though the world around them simply fell away, and they were at home within one another. Everything was changing so rapidly; the Eclipse rending their world, Elcrest’s newfound duty as Conductor, Xeno’s looming feelings of inadequacy… But no matter how things changed, the peace they found in each other would remain ever the same.

It was only when Elcrest noticed his other hand splayed over Xeno’s that the moment was broken. He timidly tore both of his hands away at the realization and averted his burning hot face, and a hand darted up to cover his mouth. What had come over him?! To get swept away in the moment like that was unlike him; was he really so burned out that he could no longer even act rationally…?

He let out an exhausted groan and slid his hand off of his face. With a shake of his head, he brought his attention back to the baffled Xeno. “Erm… Anyways... Dr. Veronica also mentioned how people typically go out on, um... dates, on Valentine's Day. So... I was thinking we could perhaps visit a cafe...?” It was a _brilliant_ thing to bring up when he’d embarrassed them both enough already. “Though, I'm not certain which would be most preferable, much less which have remained open through this calamity…”

“A _date_?!” Xeno sputtered without thinking. The lapse of panic nearly knocked the poor king off his feet, but he managed to pull himself together before he could humiliate himself further. He cleared his throat loudly and responded proper. “Ah... Um, I think that is a splendid idea. And I believe I know just the place. However... Would you mind if I drop these gifts off in the castle first? You may accompany me, if you wish.”

Elcrest perked up at that, his bright eyes plainly giving away his excitement. “G-great!” He chimed. After the hesitance before, it was relief for Xeno to accept so easily. “I wouldn’t mind in the slightest. Shall we be off now, then? Perhaps if we have the time, we could visit the royal library and read together afterwards...” His voice drifted into a mumble, mulling over the idea more than raising it as an option just yet.

A mumble it may be, but Xeno picked up on it just fine. His face softened and his lips upturned in a smile that had been kissed by all the warmth of the setting sun. “I would love that.”

It was a sight that left Elcrest breathless. He swallowed back the lump building in his throat and nodded briskly. “It’s a date, then.”

The pair turned and left the training grounds behind them. They walked side by side towards Lambert Castle in silence, wrapped in the reddened glow of the eternal sunset sky. Only a rustle broke the silence as Xeno shifted the bouquet into his other hand.

With both box and flowers secure in one arm, he reached out in search of Elcrest’s hand. Their fingers twined and Elcrest looked up at the other with a start. Xeno didn’t look back at him, but instead merely gave a light squeeze to the hand in his grip.

“Valentine’s Day, hm…?” His voice was hushed, but Elcrest could hear him clearly. “Perhaps I should take note to establish such a heartwarming holiday once this is all over…”

With his cheeks still tinged a faint shade of rose, Elcrest leaned his weight ever so slightly into Xeno as they continued onward. “I’ll be sure to remind you.”


End file.
